Computer users want to connect more and more devices and displays to their platform. Couple this desire with a move towards smaller and thinner devices at the core of the platform, and there is a need for new connectors. Ultrathin computing devices have fewer input/output (I/O) connectors and more limited screen size due to the small size. One solution to this problem is a docking station. Generally, the traditional commercial pass-through connector offers a single docking connection that supports multiple devices. These traditional connectors are not operable with ultrathin platforms because the ultrathin platforms are too thin to incorporate into the designs.
Attempts to solve this shortcoming have included the use of multiple cables connecting various sources to the docking station. The multiple cables may include one for power, one for display, and another for data, for example. Another solution is a single proprietary connector that only works for certain devices. USB based docking, another resolution, needs compression for the visual experience which may be limiting and may provide limited bandwidth issues. Other solutions may increase the cost while offering limited display capabilities. Therefore, there is a need for a single standard connector to deliver full docking functionality, and using a connector that already exists on the platform.